The Malfoy Twins
by RangerJacksonPotter123
Summary: What if Draco had a twin? A twin sister? What if said sister was sorted into Ravenclaw? How would Draco react? How would her father react? And what about her mother? What if she liked the Gryffindor's Prince - Harry? What if she went on all these adventures with the golden trio? What if the twin sister changed her brothers views on others and starts to fall for Hermione? How would


The day my letter arrived I was so excited. Me and my older twin brother Draco were going to Hogwarts.

"Now, children remember no matter what house your in we love you, but do shoot for Slytherin." Mum and dad told me and Draco when we were on the platform.

"Okay," we said. I looked around amazed. I noticed three red heads coming onto the platform, followed by a dark haired boy and another red head.

"Hannah," Drac's voice floated into my head, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes, brother dear?" I asked.

"Come on, trains leaves in five, lets find some seats." he said. A few mintues later I noticed the dark haired wizard needed some help.

"I'll be right back." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Bathroom," I replied. He nodded and I left to help the dark haired wizard.

"Hi, need any help?" I asked him. He looked up and I saw a blush form on his cheeks.

"Um...Yea...Thanks." He said, smiling. I smiled back in return. We loaded his trunk into a empty compartment and put his owl up there as well.

"What's the name?" I asked.

"Hedwig." he replied.

"That's a nice name. My twin name ours Aurora. It's a eagle owl." I replied. Then we were interrupted by the last red head I saw enter the platform.

"May I sit? Everywhere else is full." he asked.

"Sure," I replied, with the dark-haired wizard. "What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley, yours?" The red head replied.

"I'm Hannah. Hannah Malfoy. Father told me things about your family and I say he was a git to say those things." I reply. Ron looked at me in shock. I turned to the other boy.

"You name is?" I asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Ron and I gasped. "What?"

"Your the boy who lived!"I said. He shrugged.

"Oh. Yea. I guess I am." I smiled slightly. Mom was right, he is just like his mother.

"Mum was right." I laughed. "You are just like your mother."

"How?" he asked, eagerly. I could tell he wanted to know more, so I told him.

"Your Mum was very modest. She never acknowledged her accomplishments. She always said she had help, though it was mostly herself." I replied.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"My mum and your mum were friends in their days. And it was my mother who tried to warn your parents about Voldemort, but she told them too late, they didn't have any time to prepare." I answered sadly. He put a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him.

"At least she tried." He smiled, making me smile in return. "But why would she do that?"

"Because, she not happy with Lucius for a husband, if she had a choice she would have left the death eaters and found someone else. Though she doesn't regret having me and Draco." I said. "Also she couldn't stand to see her best friend hurt or dead. I remember after it happened she cried in her study alone for a month and every anniversry after that. I entered her study sometimes and cried with her. We, me, Draco, and mum, would sometimes visit you guys when we were a year old and when father wasn't home." I finished. Harry and Ron looked shocked. But before they could say anything, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle entered.

"Han!" Draco said. "There you are! I thought you were going to the bathroom?" He asked.

"I did, but then I saw that Harry needed help with his trunk and helped him." I replied. Draco nodded and turned to Harry.

"So its true. What they're saying up and down the train. That Harry Potter has return to Hogwarts." He said, I nodded.

"That must be you." Harry nodded.

"Pleasure. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I lightly pushed Harry forward to shake Draco's hand as Ron covered a sniggered with a cough.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours Father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, hammy downs, and too many children than they can afford." Then he turned to me. "Dad won't be happy when he realizes who you were hanging around with."

"I was hanging with Harry, not Ron." I responded. Draco nodded then jestered to Crabbe and Goyle.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." Draco said.

"What are they your bodyguards? Can't stand up for yourself?" Ron sneered. I turned to him.

"Shut up!" I snarled. "My brother can stand up for himself, though he prefers to have friends around with him. Not much to say for you." Then I turned to Harry and said. "Bye, Harry." After that I pulled Draco out of the compartment and back to ours.

"Draco you need to control your temper. What would mum say if you go and get expelled on the first day?" Draco sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. But that blood-traitor-" He started until I smacked upside the head.

"Draco! Just because his dad is a "blood traitor", wanting everything to do with Muggles, doesn't mean his children are. You need to stop judging people based on what father tells you, cause quite frankly I think he is just supporting the dead dark lord still. Or it could be a school boy grudge. But you need to start judging people for youself not just what father tells you, okay?"

He nodded, and we went to change into our Hogwarts robes. As I finished I met up with Harry again and together we walked toward the giant yelling "Firs' years, over here! Firs' years, this way!"

I smiled at Harry and we walked down to the boats.


End file.
